This Is Who I Am
by sweet-as-a-peach
Summary: Edward left in New Moon. Bella's always been different. Her family has as much secrets as the Cullens. Find out about these secrets and the real deal behind Mike Newton.
1. Change

Change – Chapter 1

I'm frozen, unable to move. Every touch every word of love shared between us was a lie. I thought we would be together forever, literally. He doesn't want me. I can feel my whole world crashing down around me. If the world ended tomorrow I wouldn't care. My world ended the moment he walked out of my life forever.

Edward Cullen was my life. Everything I did revolved around him. How could I have been so stupid? He was an Adonis and I was just plain old Bella. Why did I even think he actually loved me? He told me he loved me and I believed it. He was so sincere, everything he did felt like a true act of love. It was all fake. I gave myself completely to the love I thought existed. I threw myself in and now I can't get back out.

Edward Cullen will always have my heart. I will never get it back and I don't want it back. I fell to the cold ground with this realisation. I cannot let him go even though he's already left. I felt the salty water droplets begin to slowly trail down my face. I cried for what I lost, for what I will never have and the memories that will haunt me forever.

I was beginning to grow cold and the sky was darkening. I couldn't bring myself to get up off the wet, freezing ground. I was once again frozen in the pain that Ed-he leaving caused. I know Dad would be worried, I couldn't care less. My once perfect world is now shattered into small pieces proving just how fragile I really am.

My mind was racing through every moment I spent with Edward. I looked at each one, trying to find a hint that what we had wasn't real. I found nothing. I was crushed. He played me like a puppet all this time and for what? What did he gain for 'loving' a human?

About three things I was absolutely positive:

Edward was gone and he isn't coming back

He never loved me

I'm still unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him

It was then I blacked out. When I regained consciousness I found myself in the middle of our meadow. How the hell did I get here? The sun was shinning. I saw something move out of the corner of my right eye. It was Edward. Why was he here? Did he want to torment me further?

"Why are you here Ed-Edward?" I asked, struggling to say his name as the raw pain at his departure was still there. He didn't reply. He stood motionless in the sun with his skin glittering so beautifully.

"Didn't I mean anything to you? All the times you said those three magical words you never meant them did you? Was I just some human who you thought you could toy with? Was I just some human who you thought you could leave without leaving anything behind? Was I not good enough for you?" At this stage my tears were freely flowing down my face.

He still didn't answer. He was still motionless. I tried to search for some kind of sign that he still cared for me but I found nothing. But just then Edward's face formed a smile. But it wasn't the dazzling crooked smile I was used to. It was a frightening smile. The kind of smile that a hunter pulls when he captures his prey.

It was then I noticed his eyes. They were not the topaz colour I was used too. They were a vibrant crimson colour. Before I could say two other figures came up behind him. These figures were female. As these figures got closer I realised who they were. Tanya and Irina. My family and I always thought they were up to something. But we could never understand what it was. And their eyes were just as vibrantly crimson as his.

Just as Tanya and Irina came up beside Edward all their faces turned to those of shock and horror. I turned around to see what they were staring at. I recognised my family. At the front were Nonno and Nonna beside Grandma and Grandpa. Behind them were Mum, Dad, Chris, Luke, Jase, Kiara, Dimitri, Nalla and Nick. When I looked back at Tanya, Irina and Edward, they were nowhere to be seen. I turned back to the direction of my family. Mum and Dad stepped forward.

"It's time to wake up Bella" said Mum "you've changed into what you were always meant to be. Please Bella wake up."

"Bella darling we want to see you. We want to see you in all your glory. Just open your eyes" said Grandma.

Then they faded away. The meadow began to become hazy. All the colours around me blurred and combined into one, black. I was too afraid to open my eyes, if that was my dream: what will my reality be? When I eventually opened my eyes I saw that I was in my room at Charlie's place.

I made my way to the bathroom: not knowing why. It was there was something in my subconscious telling me to go there. Maybe it had something to do with that really weird dream I just had. When I entered the bathroom my eyes instinctly moved to the mirror to make sure nothing had changed. What I saw staring back at me had me frozen on the spot. I could not have moved even if I wanted to.

The person staring back at me had long, shinny, black hair that went to their waist and had slight curls all the way through it. Their skin was pale, but it suited them. The paleness complemented the darkness of their hair. Their lips were a stunning crimson colour, close to the colour of blood. Their nose was a beautiful shape and was in contrast with the rest of their body. Their body had curves in all the right places and was slim and toned in all the other places. Every feature built up to the absolute beauty and almost perfection of the person staring straight back at me in the reflection.

I looked around in the small bathroom; no one was here beside me. There was no way the person with the stunning beauty in the mirror was me. I was just plain old Bella. Maybe this was the change that happened everyone in my family went through; the change from mortal to immortal. But how could I, Isabella Marie Volturi Swan became what is staring back at me in the mirror. She is like Snow White. I am, or rather was, just plain old Bella Swan. Okay sure, maybe my heritage is a little different than normal. My parents had told me one day I would change. I accepted that, but I never expected that the change would be this big. I wonder if this is all connected to my dream. But why was Edward, Irina and Tanya's eyes glowing red. I had a hunch that Irina and Tanya were up to no good but Edward. Edward was always charming and respectable and he had a high regard for human life. But he also told me he loved me and that turned out to be a lie. How well did I really know Edward Cullen?

But then I saw something that I had missed in my overview of this stranger in the mirror. Something that assured me that it was infact myself I saw staring back at me. My eyes. The chocolate brown pools I was used too were staring straight back at me. I started to hyperventilate. I had finally changed. It only took me eighteen years. And I looked like a swimsuit model. I couldn't get my head around the fact that I was new.

I went downstairs to see if Dad was home. I needed to talk to him about this. We both knew this change would be coming but we didn't know when. I need to ask him what I was capable of now. I needed to know my limits. I needed to know exactly how much I have changed. I need to know how to act normal around humans. This would've been a lot easier if he was still here. He has had decades of practice with acting human. I've had eighteen years of being human so I suppose I could do this. I just need to act like a human. But how am I going to explain my new found image to my classmates. I'll just walk into school and say "Oh hi guys, I know I look different. It's because I'm part goddess, part vampire, part witch." Yeah that's going to go down really well.

Also I probably wouldn't be able to do that because of the sworn to secrecy thing. I wanted to tell him and the Cullens so much. The trusted me and let me in on their secret but I couldn't tell them mine. Every time I even thought of telling them my tattoo seared with pain. With that thought my ankle seared with pain once again. I didn't fall down like I normally do though, maybe this change did me some good. My clumsiness was actually punishment for thinking about telling anyone who I really was.

That thought made me come back to reality. It seems to be extremely easy to get lost in thought these days. Well at least to me it does. I realised where I was, halfway down the stairs. I started to slowly walk down the remainder of the steps. I heard a crash. I was extremely scared. Who was in my house? Had the demons finally found us? Oh god, I was going to die. Oh well I didn't really have that much to live for anyway. The love of my just left me. The only family I could talk to was my Dad. Aunt Renee might be a reliable source but she moved again after the encounter with James.

I cautiously entered the lounge room. I saw four extremely familiar figures. As these four figures each turned around to look at me, one decided to launch themselves at me.

"Aunty Bella" Nalla screeched as she threw her arms around me. I heard someone laughing and realised it was Nick.

"Nalla let Bella go" said Kiara "she is probably very confused at the moment."

Nalla let me go and Kiara came up to me and gave me a gentle hug. When she let me go I gave her a small smile. That was the biggest kind of smile I could actually manage at the moment. Nick was next in line for a hug. He had grown a lot since the last time I saw him. His muscles had became defined. He was a splitting image of his father, Demetri who was the last person I had yet to hug. Both men had dark hair that waved; Demetri's hair waved to his shoulders whilst Nick's hair ended just pass his ears. Their skin was a light olive tone. Their eyes were both a piercing blue colour. Both men were what others would call handsome. But I never thought of them as that for one of these men was my nephew and the other was my brother in-law.

Their looks were very different from their wife and sister. Kiara and Nalla both had curly, auburn hair. Their eyes were the traditional brown. They were also pale, like me. Men drool when Kiara enters a room, and she hates it. I think Nalla has inherited that same hate. It seems all females in my family have that same hate when I think about it.

Demetri then came and hugged me. When he pulled back I was still unable to speak because of the shock of seeing them here. How did they find us? Maybe they talked to the Cullens, but that's impossible right?

"Yea Bella that's right. We wanted to come see you after Kiara got a vision of your birthday party. I'm so sorry Bella. They showed up at Grandma and Grandpa's. We found out what happened and I decided we needed to come here. Thankfully everyone else agreed" said Kiara with sorrow etched on her face.

I knew I should've cried again with the memories of what happened but I had no more tears to shed. So I turned to my sister's family and gave them a smile. That's the thing with our family. If things go wrong or aren't working out as well as they should they are always there. I know I'm immensely grateful for all the times they have showed up for me but everytime they come to my rescue I feel even more indebted to them all. They save me so much and I cannot really thank them well enough.

"Don't worry about it Bella. We are family that's what we do you aren't meant to thank us. And you know what how about we drop this subject for a while and talk about your change?" Kiara asked.

My new appearance had been pushed to the back of my mind. I guess the sudden reappearance in my life had been more important. I took a seat on Dad's couch. Kiara sat next to me; Demetri sat in Dad's chair. Nalla and Nick sat on the floor. I stared at them not really knowing where to start. I knew what I was. I knew that I was now goddess of love, beauty and fertility. Kiara was goddess of dance. Nalla is goddess of celebrations. Nick is god of music. I knew that I was now able to influence the things I am goddess over instead of just getting visions related with them. I know that I will occasionally need to hunt animals for their blood. I also feed of my mate; that was part of the whole true vampire thing. I already know how to cast spells and make potions.

"Well Bella you know quiet a lot. The goddess part of you has powers. These powers are a mental shield against most things, except those who are exactly like you. These people are our brothers and I. You are able to create balls of energy for use as a weapon. We can have conversations with others just using our minds or read their minds. That's how I answered you questions before. You are also able to transport from one place to another just by thinking of that place. The vampire side of you gives you super speed and strength and grace. It also can give you an extra ability. My extra ability is to be able to detect lies. I think you have an extra ability because Edward told us he couldn't read you mind. I think you have a mental shield that can be projected around other people. The witch part you have known about since you were two, so we really don't have to go over that again." As Kiara finished I thought about my magical abilities: to cast spells you only need to think what you want in your mind and it will happen, but you need to focus entirely on the thing you want to happen.

She spoke to the Cullens before she left. They must've got to Alaska extremely fast. I miss them I really do. But when will I see them again. I want to make sure Edward was really telling the truth but I know I might never the get answer I want.

It was then Demetri's time to talk. "The true vampire part of you has a history and I'm apparently going to tell you it. Thousands of years ago there was a goddess and three witches, the witches were sisters and all were very good friends. All of them fell in love with mortals, this wasn't the best thing they could've done because they were immortal. So they told the men they were in love with. The men were surprised, but they accepted the fact that their loves were immortal. But soon a problem arose, the women would live forever but the men would die and age. The four women came up with an idea. Their idea was to make the men immortal since the goddess was goddess of immortality but with conditions. The men would become immortal if they were sustained by drinking the blood of the ones they love. The men agreed to this condition. The four women made a potion of sorts and the men became immortal. These men gained abilities. These abilities were super strength and speed. Two of these men gained abnormal abilities on top of the speed and strength. One gained the ability to see every thought you've ever had wit the touch of a hand. The other gained the ability to see the intensity of relationships. There was some potion left over so the eight decided it was better kept a secret. But the enemies of the women and now these new immortals found out about the potion and devised a plan to steel it. Their plan was successful. These enemies added things to the potion and they created a new form of immortal too. But these immortals feed off humans. The four men decided to form a group that controlled these new immortals. They struck fear into the hearts of these new immortals. They pretended to follow the diet of the new immortals to gain some common ground. Over time this group grew some joined just for the power this group held, some joined because they new of what the men were and believed humans should live. The ones who believed in humanity kept their diets a secret also."

"Jesus there's so much secrecy in our family history" stated Nick.

"Nick, let your father tell the story or we will be here for a very long time" Kiara told him.

"So the original four men and their wives were in great control of the new immortals, which at this time began to be called vampires. They had the occasional battles with their enemies, the demons, if you didn't know what they were called. The demons decided that they were busy enough controlling the vampires to start a fight. But something happened to two of the women; the goddess and the eldest witch. They fell pregnant. Both the women and their husbands left the group to protect their children. When the children were born both couples were overjoyed. The goddess and her husband had a girl who was part goddess and part original vampire. She was to be goddess of family. The witch and her husband had a boy that was part witch, part original vampire. As they children grew into young adults it became obvious they hated each other. That was a problem considering that they lived together. When they turned eighteen they underwent a change that made them vampires and enhanced the abilities they already had. At this time they realised they loved each other completely. The children were married soon after and went off to lead their own lives. The witch and her husband went to join the group and the goddess and her husband quiet liked the new life they were living. Overtime their children had their own children; three boys and two girls. The eldest son was god of the elements. The middle son was god of mischief. The youngest son was god of joy. The eldest daughter, who was still younger than her brother is goddess of dance. She has married and has two children." With that he nodded to Nick and Nalla.

"And you already know about the youngest daughter" said Kiara smiling at me.

So that's how my family came to be. Mum and Dad hated each other before falling in love. It happened to me to. I wonder if…

"Bella it's kind of a family tradition. When I was a teenager I hated Demetri with a passion and he hated me. But look at us now" she finished smiling lovingly at her husband of over a century.

"What's the family tradition?" questioned Nalla.

"Nothing Nalla" answered Demetri.

"Well now that's sorted who wants some breakfast?" asked Kiara. As soon as the words left her mouth Nick and Demetri ran to the kitchen.

"Are they always that eager" I asked Kiara.

"Yes, sadly" she said with mock sorrow. I just laughed and followed Nalla into the kitchen for an extremely good meal.


	2. The Story Makes Sense

Chapter 2

After a meal of chocolate chip pancakes and strawberry milkshakes everyone was ready to go, where I don't know but we were going somewhere. Kiara looked all keyed up. Demetri look worried and my niece and nephew looked just as confused as I was.

"Where are we going" I asked Kiara.

"We are going to see three of the four couples mentioned in the family history tale" replied Demetri. Ok, that's really helpful. I just knew my family was immortal but I don't know whose who. Nalla looked like she was contemplating all the family members to see who it could be. Nick looked like he wanted to get to wherever we're going.

"Can we just get going? The sooner we're there the sooner we find out who the people in the story are".

I was right. Kiara called us all to clear our minds. We all did. Soon I began to fell extremely light. I closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes I noticed I was in an unfamiliar place. The room we entered was stunningly beautiful. There were shelves upon shelves and each one was stacked with books. Some of the books looked centuries old while others looked brand new.

There were large glass doors that opened up onto a balcony. There were a few leather chairs scattered around the room. I just noticed how large the room actually is. I looked for the others. Nalla had gotten up to see what titles this, well I suppose it's a library, contained. Nick decided to see how comfortable the leather chairs were. Kiara and Demetri had disappeared.

I went to see if this library has any books I know. I started at the shelves on my left. As I was going through the titles I saw Shakespeare, Dickens and Austin. These people had an eye for the classics. But after going through a whole row, something at the end caught my eye. It was a book with a blue cover. But the cover wasn't what had stopped me dead in my tracks. It was the golden words written in cursive. _Isabella Marie Volturi Swan_ was going down the spine of the book. I looked around and saw the names of my siblings, parents, niece and nephew each on a separate book. I picked up the book with my name on it; extremely afraid of what it contained.

I opened up to the first page; there was a picture of Dad, Mum and a bundle of pink blankets. This photo was captioned: _Isabella Marie Volturi Swan, 13__th__ September, Dearly loved by all. _The next few photos were similar to this one. Each had the same pick bundle but with different family members. After this the blankets disappeared. There were some pictures that I recognised from the baby photo's my parents have shown me. And others I didn't. These people had photos of every significant and insignificant part of my life.

I soon got to the pictures of my first birthday. There were photos of me with Kiara and Demetri, Mum and Dad, Nonna and Grandma, Nonno and Grandpa and a group one with my three brothers: Chris, Luke and Jase. I turned the page and I froze. The picture on the page in front of me was impossible. There was Carlisle and Esme hold me. They were both smiling down at me. Esme's finger was wrapped in my hand. The caption was _Bella enjoying the company of her godparents. _I need to talk to some one about these photos for two reasons. One, why are Carlisle and Esme my godparents and two, why didn't anybody tell me. If they are my godparents why didn't they tell me anything? I got anonymous presents each year for my birthday and my parents have told me these present are from my godparents.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't realise someone had entered the room until Nalla shouted "Nonna, Nonno." My eyes lifted from the picture just in time to see Kiara once again launch herself at a family member. She landed in Nonno's arms. I looked behind my grandparents and saw my three idiotic brothers staring at me. I don't think they recognise me. Kiara seemed to have the same idea. "Guys, you know it's Bella you're staring at right?"

After she said Nonno and Nonna turned to stare at me also. This would explain why they had a book full of pictures of me.

"Well Bella, you have become an extremely beautiful person. I take it Kiara has already told you about your powers?" he questioned and I simply nodded in return. I was in shock. We had transported to my grandparent's house in Italy. Kiara had said we would be visiting the three witches and their husbands. That means that my Nonna is a centuries old witch ad my Nonno is a centuries old vampire who lives off his wife. Okay, this is kinda weird. So when Nonna calls Zia Athenodora and Zia Didyme her sisters she actually means it.

"Bella dear are you alright?" asked Nonna as she came over to me.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just thinking about our little family history story" I answered. Nonna looked at me and then back to Kiara and Demetri.

"We left some surprises Sulpicia" replied Demetri smiling. Nonna nodded at him, accepting his answer. She then turned back to me and swept me into a hug. Nonno decided to come and join us.

"Oh, group hug." I looked behind me and saw Luke pull Kiara and Nalla into one of his bone crunching hugs. I laughed for the first time in what seems like weeks, but really is only days. Nonno and Nonna seemed puzzled by my outburst and turned to see the image that made me laugh. They both started to chuckle quietly. Then they let go of me and saw the picture I was looking at. "I guess some more explaining is in order, don't you agree Aro" said Nonna.

"Well let's take a seat then" Nonno said as he gestured around to the seats scattered around the room.

"We'll need more seats than this Aro" scolded Nonna. As she said those words more chairs appeared in the room.

"Hey wait up. You guys get a hug and Bells hasn't even acknowledged us yet" exclaimed Chris, raising his voice to get his point across. Nonna and Nonno stepped back and let my three very eager brothers through to me. All three of them managed to hug me at the same time. I loved my brothers. Chris was your typical attractive male: blonde hair that sometimes covered his eyes, piercing sapphire eyes. He was tall and tanned. He was really toned. He reminded me of Emmet Cullen. As a matter of fact all my brothers remind me of Emmet. He was god of Fire.

Luke was another of your typical attractive males. He had dark curly hair that was always short. He had olive skin and big brown eyes that easily showed every emotion he had. He was a few inches shorter than Chris. He was god of water.

Jase was the youngest of my three brothers and the one I was closets too. He was Luke's twin but looked completely different. He had black hair that went in every direction. His was pale like Kiara and I. His eyes were light blue with gold specks. He was the same height and build as Luke. He was god of earth.

The all had the same easy going personality. But each one of them was ready to defend their family if they had too. Eventually they let go so we could all sit down and be given the explanation I wanted. I looked at Nonno and Nonna I think they were all unsure if what to say.

"Bella" Nonno started off "if we explain this photograph to you we need you to explain how you know the Cullens and what happened in Forks" I nodded in agreement. I didn't speak partially because I didn't know what to say and partially because I wanted to hear their explanation first.

"Well Carlisle and Esme Cullen are good friends with your parents. Because they couldn't have children your parents decided that they could be your godparents. Carlisle and Esme were overwhelmed with emotion when your parents gave them the choice. They said yes straight away. They were there at your christening and have sent you birthday presents every year. Carlisle once told me you were like the daughter they can never have." Nonno finished his explanation with a very strong underlying message. That message was that I should be nice to Carlisle and Esme because I was one of the most important things in their world.

I think I should find some way to repay for everything they've done for me. But not just Carlisle and Esme; the whole Cullen family. Even Rosalie who seemed to detest me. But just as soon as I attempted to think of ways to show my gratitude Nonno reminded me of my part of the bargain.

"Bella, you need to tell us about Forks, and please start right from the beginning."

I started with my first day. How every single person seemed fascinated with me; except the Cullens. I told them when I was sitting next to him in biology he was extremely hostile. The story then progressed into the days after my first day how the hype surrounding me died down. I then started to tell them about how he began to talk to me. When it came to my almost death Nonna gasped and Nonno looked amazed that he had risked exposure to save me.

Then came the part when everyone seemed to want to take me to the dance. Chris' laughter boomed around the room while everyone else had enough composure to attempt not to laugh and they failed miserably. I then told them how he asked to give me a lift to Seattle. The blood typing disaster gave everyone another reason to laugh. The trip to First Beach earned a few growls form my brothers. We didn't get along that well with the Quileute wolves. Sure they're not werewolves but they don't really like us and we think they're working with Tanya and Irina. The trip to Port Angeles caused even more of an uproar. But once again my family were grateful that he came to save me.

My sister found the trip to our meadow romantic; Nonna and Nalla nodded in agreement. My brothers found it scary that he had been sneaking into my room and watching me sleep worrying but then Nonno pointed out that his son, or Dad as most of us call him, knew what was going on. Meeting the Cullens had interesting reactions. The baseball game was good until I told them about James, Victoria and Laurent. Chris and Luke jumped up yelling every profanity they could think of. Jase sat in his seat fuming. Kiara and Nonna looked murderous. Nonno managed to calm everyone down.

The confrontation in the ballet studio had everyone on the edge of their seats. Sighs of relief were heard when the Cullens came to my rescue. Nonno and Nonna seemed even more relieved when their daughter came into the picture. Aunt Renee's appearance seemed to make everyone a little more relaxed. My prom story was apparently funny. My summer wasn't that eventful.

When I got to my birthday I saw Kiara cringe. This would be hard for me to explain. I started with my weird dream; it was how Grandma appeared to humans. When I got to the party I had to stop for a moment and collect my thoughts. When I mentioned my paper cut every single person in the room froze. I said that it was an accident and Jasper charging at me was part of his nature. When Edward and I went for our last walk in the forest I was struggling to keep my emotions in check. By the end of my explanation I was in tears and Nonna was whispering soothing words in my ear.

I looked up and saw Nonno over me. "Bella Edward must've loved you don't worry love always works itself out in the end. You being the goddess of love, beauty and fertility need to remember that." I knew he was right but Edward said I'd never see him again. I remember a saying that Mum always told me: when life gives you lemons make lemonade.

I calmed myself down. I remembered something important. "Hey Kiara there's something I forgot to tell you before. Mike Newton and his family live in Forks." Kiara's face told me she was ready to hit something. The Newtons were fairies they were a good family but their son was a different matter. He has unsuccessfully tried to charm my mother. When my sister was of an appropriate age he tried to charm her. He once kidnapped her after she became engaged to Demetri. We got her back though and our family has since been unfriendly towards Mike.

He doesn't know who I am though so it will be interesting to see his reaction when he finds out. Demetri looked ready to kill. I guess he still holds a grudge but I wouldn't blame him. Kiara is his soul mate. Chris, Jase and Luke all look ready to pick a fight. Nonno and Nonna were contemplating ideas of trying to keep things from boiling over in Forks. Nick and Nalla looked confused.

"Who's Mike Newton" asked Nalla. I was about to answer but Demetri jumped in. "He's a son of a bitch who manages to become infatuated with every female member of our family. He kidnapped your mother in his attempt to make her realise his supposed love for her. Not many of us actually like him. As you heard he is a fairy with pink and purple wings, it hilarious actually. It just proves he might be gay."

"So if he comes anywhere near Nalla or Aunty Bella I can kick his butt right?" enquired Nick. His father nodded in agreement.

"Children, there are better ways to handle this than violence" said Nonna.

"Yeah but we've tried every other way and it doesn't seem to get through his thick head" snapped Luke, obviously fuming. Every other male who has had contact with Mike each made a statement supporting this statement.

"If you must resort to violence make it only to hurt him, we don't want him dead, do we." Nonno once again took control over the situation. He waited for everyone to agree with him. I'm sure that Demetri and Luke wanted him dead but they had to agree with Nonno, for the time being anyway. He continued "Bella has been around him for months before she changed and if she could handle him then I am sure she can handle him now."

"But" exclaimed Jase wanting to get his point across.

"No buts, everything will be fine. If something does happen Bella will let us know." Nonno looked to me for confirmation and I nodded my head. "Well we must be getting back to our lives. Let us say our goodbyes for the time being." He went to hug me along with Nonna. Kiara kissed our brothers checks reminding them to not say anything about this to the other vampires around here. Wait, where exactly are we?

"Nonno, where are we exactly?" I asked.

"You're at the Volturi headquarters in Volterra, Italy" answered Chris.

Oh well that explains it. I went to say goodbye to my overprotective brothers. The each gave me a promise that if anything happened with Mike they would be there with a moments notice and take care of him for me. I assured them their services wouldn't be needed. After everyone had said goodbye Kiara suggested that I take us back home. I was extremely worried.

"Don't worry Bella. All you need to do is focus on your house in Forks and us as well and you will get us there" reassured Kiara.

Okay I can do this, I think. I focused on Kiara, Demetri, Nick, Nalla and I and Dad's house. As soon as I focused on those things I felt like I was flying at an immeasurable speed. In less than a second I had landed on something hard. I looked down and saw that it was Dad's kitchen table. We landed on the kitchen table. I couldn't help but laugh. It seemed my laughter was infectious because my laughs were not the only ones filling the previously empty house.

I heard aloud grumbling noise and turned in the direction I came from. Everyone else turned towards Nick. He looked at us as if to say what.

"Well it sounds like lunch time" said Kiara.

After our second meal of the day it was decided that it was time to introduce Forks to it's new inhabitants.


	3. Fairy Encounter

Chapter 3 – Fairy Encounter

"And that's the high school" I finished. There was only one more place I had to show everyone, but I'm not sure if they want to go there. There has been many comments about how small Forks is, how grey it's is. There are way too many trees according to Nick. Kiara was a bit sad that she would have to go to Port Angeles for any decent shopping venues but she got over it when we pulled up too our final venue. The Newton' Olympic Outfitters store wasn't a good place to be if you weren't mythical. They had said they wanted to see all of Forks and this store counts as a part of all of Forks.

Kiara's mood had gone from cheerful and excited to angry and murderous in less time than it took me to park. Demetri's lips were set into a hard line. Nick and Nalla were once again left guessing what was happening.

"I'm going in" said Kiara "but only to give Newton my warning to stay the hell away from you and Nalla or there will be serious consequences."

"Newton, Newton; now where have I heard that name before?" asked Nick obviously not remembering this morning's angry rant.

"He's the one who kidnapped Mum, Idiot" replied Nalla. When Nick got over the insult he began to grow extremely agitated. I was feeling quiet agitated myself actually. I felt sorry for Mike. Even though he had kidnapped Kiara he still deserves some sympathy. No person, or immortal, should never go through the embarrassment, teasing and revenge that he will experience for the time we spend in Forks.

Our family has some very extreme family values. If you manage to anger any one of us you will wish you were never born. I remember one time when I was walking around in Phoenix with Chris and Jase. I went over to a playground; leaving my brothers behind. I tried to get on one of the swing but a girl from my class didn't let me get on. She pushed me around and I fell to the ground. Chris and Jase came running over to me and pulled me up. They asked the girl where her mother was. She pointed to a woman who was wearing a lot of make up and we went over.

When we approached the woman her daughter was crying. She started to accuse me of doing something whilst hitting on my brothers. They then told her what happened and the woman flew into a rage saying her daughter would never do something like that. I managed to realise that I was bleeding on my elbow, there was quiet a large graze. I told Jase and he caught the attention of the woman who was ranting and pointed to my graze. She then claimed that I purposely grazed my arm to incriminate her daughter. She then pulled me by my grazed elbow and attempted to make me apologise to her daughter. Chris and Jase snapped they started to yell at her and this made the woman's anger increase. She was still holding my elbow and was squeezing it hard because of her anger, I started crying. Both my brothers stopped arguing and Chris picked me up. He then told the woman we would be seeing her in court. We did and we won the case. I have a restraining order against that woman. It's safe to say we never went to that park again.

Back to the situation I was in now. We were walking into the store; I couldn't smell any humans so that was a good thing. This situation could develop into an all out war in the Newton's store. If any mortal were to see this war there would be serious consequences for everyone. As soon as Demetri caught sight of Mike he walked straight up to him. Mike's face showed terror, if the girls who admired him at school had seen him like this I don't think they would be thinking very highly of him.

Mike, still with his terror-filled face, looked behind Demetri's massive figure at us. Kiara beared her teeth and gave a long hiss. Nick was ready to jump in front of his mother and sister if necessary. Nalla seemed frightened. I tried to read Mike's mind and it worked.

_Oh My God. What's he doing here? I bet he is still pissed after I kidnapped his wife. Speaking of whom she's right behind him, I wonder if she would still go for me. She hasn't changed a bit. But whose she with? The younger girl looks like her. The guy looks like Demetri. The other girl looks a helluva lot like Bella. _

Well he was right there.

"Hey Mike sorry I haven't been at school these last however many days. It's because of some family reasons."

He looked stunned when I addressed him and mentioned school.

"Bella" he exclaimed "it is you. What happened to you? You look even better than before. Why are you with these crazy psychos? I think you should come home with me." He ended his small speech with a small and low voice once he saw the glare Kiara was giving him.

"Mike, these crazy psychos are my family so I would appreciate if you didn't refer to them like that. I became part vampire, part witch and part goddess, that's why I 'look even better than before'. And I am not going home with you" I replied.

Nick shouted his cheers and patted me on the back. "I'm so proud of you. You stood up to the kidnapper man without any violence which is something many of us have yet to achieve."

"What are you doing here?" Mike sneered at Demetri. Demetri took his place back next to his wife.

"We are here to protect Bella, our father and the rest of the Olympic area from mythical creatures seeking out revenge" said Demetri. Mike looked surprised that anything remotely dangerous was in this area. He obviously didn't realise that Victoria was on the loose and that a coven of seven vampires just left. Mind you this is Mike, who has the nerve to insult and upset my family. He has no brains at all.

"What do you mean 'mythical creatures seeking out revenge'?"

"Wow, they said you were dumb but I didn't think you were this stupid" said Nalla. Everyone in our family began to laugh. Mike looked embarrassed that a teenage girl had insulted him, when he was well over two hundred years old.

"If you all don't start to act nice I'll call my parents."

"Mike" Kiara said looking bored "we could take on you, your parents and the rest of Forks and we would finish before lunch time."

This really annoyed Mike. His face went bright red. His eyes turned pink and I swear he shrunk about 2 feet. His clothes became that of those you see the pixies wearing in their forest houses in fairytale books. But then the weirdest thing I have ever seen happened. From Mike's back two bright pink and purple wings appeared. These wings looked extremely feminine. I couldn't hold back my laugh. It seemed no one else could either. Nick and Demetri were rolling on the floor. Nalla was bent over and crying. Kiara was upright, but struggling to keep her cool. My laugh, I noticed, was high and bell like. Ironic enough as my nickname is Bells.

I noticed Mike about to hurl this glitter like substance at us. It was flying slowly through the air I thought about the glittery stuff stoping in mid air and it did to my surprise. Mike looked just as stunned as I was. I then thought that the glitter should disappear and again the glitter did what I wanted it to do. This witch part of me was actually pretty cool.

Mike then did something I never thought possible of him: cry. Tears started to stream down his faces. At this sight I lost it too. I was on the floor rolling around when Mike ran out of the store extremely fast for a fairy. When everyone managed to recover; I received a standing ovation for making Mike Newton cry. I was pretty proud of myself too. It was then time to return home.

_Kiara_ I called out in my mind, hoping she would answer.

_What Bella?_

_I need to talk to you about what happened with the Cullens. _

_Okay when the kids go to bed I'll send Demetri and Dad out hunting because I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want them to hear the stuff we will talk about and everyone needs their privacy. _

_Thanks for understanding Kiara. _

_That's what sisters are here for Bella. We're here to talk, laugh, cry and share/make memories._

With that I laughed and the rest of the car, besides Kiara, stared at me quizzically. I just brushed them off saying that I was just thinking of Mike's face when he saw us entering the store. Nick then gave us a blow by blow account of what he saw. Some parts of his story were exaggerated and others were in so much detail I thought I was watching a film.

When we arrived home I realised something important that I should've asked earlier. "Kiara, Demetri where exactly are you staying, presuming of course you actually plan to live in Forks now."

"We brought a house close to this one" replied Demetri.

"So we're actually going to live in Forks?" asked Nalla, obviously intrigued by the idea of living in Forks and attending the high school here.

"Yes dear, we are. You will both be in your freshman year while Bella is in her senior year. No complaining please" said Kiara extremely excited as the prospect of her children attending high school for the very first time. Nalla started to go on about the boys she could meet, the clubs she could join, the friends her own age she could make. Nick wanted to try out for some sporting teams and make his own friends as well.

I decided it was time to start preparing dinner for six people instead of our usual two. I decided on a simple pizza. I had previously brought the bases for whenever I was too lazy to cook anything I would normally cook. There was an array of toppings to create. We let the boys have two to themselves because their ideas were getting quiet extravagant and disgusting. We girls had two pizzas as well but we probably would have to give one over to the boys.

About ten minutes after we put the pizzas in the oven Dad came home. Kiara, Demetri, Nick and Nalla were in the lounge room.

"Bells, are you up?" asked Dad.

"Yea, I'm in the kitchen cooking some pizza."

As soon as Dad entered the kitchen he froze. I seem to be having that effect on a lot of people these days. Dad started to mumble to his self about how I was asleep for so long. He thought it was just because the Cullens had left or maybe it was just that I was feeling sick and he wanted me to get better.

"Damn, I went to work thinking you were sick and I come home and you've gone through you change. You do know you have now become immortal right because if you don't this is gonna be one helluva story …" he continued to beat him self up until Kiara came in and set him straight.

"Don't worry Dad, Demetri and I explained everything to her this morning. We also took her to see Nonno and Nonna. When we got back we went on a tour of Forks and saw Mike Newton and scared the crap out of him."

"Kiara what are you doing here? Wait scratch that, you just explained to me, wait no you didn't. I want answers and I want them now. Everyone go to the living room."

We didn't hesitate, Dad was already in a mood and we didn't want to make it worse. I smiled he would be even more shocked when he saw who was waiting there for him.

"Pop" screeched Nalla again. She didn't launch herself at Dad but she did walk slowly up to him and then threw her arms around his neck. Dad gave her a gentle hug. Nick went up and gave Dad a one armed hug and he received one in return. It seems Nick has inherited Charlie's problem with showing emotion. Demetri shook Dad hand, a sign of respect.

"Can someone please explain why you guys are all here? Not that it's a bad thing but there's nothing like an unsolved mystery to keep a man up at night." Dad just wanted an explanation and I didn't blame him.

"We were at Nan, Grandma and Grandpa's place in Alaska when I got a vision on Bella's birthday. It was at the Cullen's house and Bella got a paper cut. Jasper, I think, lunged at her because of the blood. The Cullen family made a decision to leave Forks to protect Bella. The Cullen's showed up in Alaska late last night. They didn't explain anything to us but us four already knew."

The memories of my birthday were still very fresh and they pain of my second family leave is still raw. I know Nalla tried to take my feelings into consideration but no matter what she said tears began to form. Dad saw my tears and came over and wiped them away.

"Listen Bells, you and Edward both loved each other so much. If he left to protect you that means he still cares for you. You and Edward are two halves of the same whole Bells, you just gotta believe that. If he didn't love you he wouldn't have saved you from the van that day. If he didn't love you he wouldn't have saved you that time in Port Angeles. If he didn't love you he wouldn't have trusted you with his secret. If he didn't love you he wouldn't have took you to meet his family. If he didn't love you he wouldn't have saved you from James' attack. If he didn't love you he wouldn't have refused to turn you into a vampire Bella.

"You're mother and I have been through something like this many years ago. I was continually attacked by demons. I knew that every attack was putting your mother at risk as she hadn't changed yet. I told her I had to leave she didn't understand why. I told her I might never see her again and she cried. She was extremely adamant that she wouldn't let me go. Eventually she fell asleep and I left. I managed to destroy the demons who were trying to kill me. When I went back to my parents, your grandparents and your mother I found that your mother had undergone her change. I had undergone my change whilst on my travels.

"I was nervous walking up to the house as my parents had informed me that Kate had undertaken her change and I was unsure if she would've wanted to talk to me after she'd seen me as I hadn't looked in a mirror yet. I knocked on the door and your mother pulled me into a hug and then slapped me. She then launched into a rant and told me that I was to never leave her again unless I checked with her first. And we married soon after having recognised that we were soul mates, you know how we do that don't you? The intense hatred thing at the beginning of your relationship thingy. Anyway what I'm trying to say here before I get carried away true love always works itself out in the end. Keep positive Bells and everything will work out."

I had never heard Dad talk that long and that meaningful in my life. I hugged the life out of him. Tears sprang to my eyes and Dad gave me a reassuring pat, I guess the emotionally trouble Charlie was back again.

"Wait a minute. Kiara you told me that Mum and Dad fell in love after they underwent the change."

"Oh well, I may have confused a few of the minor details. But the story is basically the same" said Kiara with a grin like the Cheshire cat.

The oven rang and informed us that the pizza was ready. Nick once again made a beeline for the kitchen table. When the pizza was dished up everyone was eating quickly wanting to catch up. We had been separated for so long we need to talk. There was only one person missing, Mum. Just as I had been thinking those words, there was a knock on the door. Dad went to open the door. I heard the door creak open and someone screamed "Charlie."

I raced over to the hallway and saw Mum.

We were all shocked to see her here. She was still in Alaska as of my sister. Mum and Dad walked slowly up to each other. To them I seemed time stopped all together. They were not paying attention to anyone but themselves. So that was true love. I felt like I was intruding on a private moment.

My goddess part of me was feeling extremely happy that this was happening. I think I am now officially drawn to those in love or those who want to be I love. High school was going to be hell.

Mum and Dad eventually pulled away from each other. Mum's eyes straight away found mine.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Carlisle and Esme just told me the whole story in private. I'll show you what they said later. You look so beautiful know, I'm so happy. All my children have reached their full potential." She just went on and on, I zoned out. It felt nice to have my mother's arms around me once again.

"Kate how about you let her go and we can all catch up over dinner" Dad was trying to calm Mum down and it worked. Just then the oven dinged, notifying us that the pizzas were ready.

"Food" cried Nick. We all entered the kitchen. As there wasn't enough room at the table Nalla, Nick, Dimitri and Kiara sat on the kitchen bench. Dinner was just like old times we all enjoyed each others company. After dinner Dimitri and the twins left to go to sleep. Dad went out hunting and Mum and Kiara were in my room just about to discuss my relationship with the Cullens.

"So lets start talking" said Kiara and I began to tell my tale in full detail. 


	4. The Talk

Chapter 4 – The Talk

Mum wrapped her arm around me in a comforting way, silently willing me to talk. She really wanted to her what happened exactly. Kiara sat quietly, both women understanding in some way how I am feeling, Mum more than Kiara. I started from the beginning.

"I first saw the Cullen family in my first day at Forks High. They were isolated from the rest of the student body. But that wasn't the only reason I kept staring. I was staring because they were all inhumanly beautiful. I didn't really think they were vampires in the beginning, because this was a high school and vampires are not usually the type to interact in anyway with humans.

"One of my class mates filled me in with all the 'gossip' about the Cullens. The first time I actually came anywhere near a Cullen was in my first biology lesson. I sat next to Edward. His eyes turned as black as coal before I sat down. I ignored him for the rest of the lesson; he left the classroom just as the bell. I wanted to leave school as fast as I could. When I went to the office at the end of the day Edward was in there trying to change his schedule. I was insulted, I jumped to the conclusion that he hated me, this fuelled my anger for him.

"For the next week I didn't not see Edward Cullen at school. When he came back he introduced himself to me. We made small conversation. That was all that happened between us until one icy day. I was getting out of the truck and was trying to figure out why I had a smooth run to school; Dad had put chains on my tyres. I was filled with emotion. Mind you it was easy for me to become emotional back then."

When I was saying the words, it seemed like the events that took place happened decades ago.

"The road was frosted over with ice. I heard a piercing screeching sound near me. I looked up and saw a blue van heading towards me. I knew I wasn't allowed to use my powers, I was screwed. The van would not veer of course it started trying to head for me as soon as it hit the ice. Everything started to happen in slow motion. I looked around and saw Edwards face frozen in horror. The next thing I knew, I had hit the tarmac. But there was very little pain, a lot less than what I expected.

"I opened my eyes and saw Edward Cullen cradling me in his arms. There was a dent like the side of his body in the blue van. Charlie arrived on the scene with the paramedics. I was put in a neck brace. Edward sat in the front of the ambulance. I was put in a room. Carlisle came to tell me I could go home.

"The next day at school I was once again the lead attraction of the circus they call high school. Edward was once again left alone. He went back to not talking to me. I assumed that he was guilty for saving me. Stupid I know" I said as I caught the looks on their faces.

"We began talking again, almost back to square one. One day I went out with a two of my friends from school. We went to Port Angeles, I wanted to go look for a bookstore, with information I had gained from a person form La Push." My sister and mother froze with fear as I mentioned the people down the road. I would not let them stop my story as I will not tell it again.

"I was going the wrong way, I noticed some men following me. It was frightening. I took a turn and noticed the men fell behind. I thought they were gone, how wrong I was. They were just about to attack me when a car pulled around the corner. It was Edward's. He took me to dinner. On the way home I told him my theory, that he was a vampire. He all but confirmed the fact. Our relationship grew over the next few weeks.

"Edward took me home to meet his family. In was then invited to a game of baseball. Dad secretly wanted to come when he heard it was a vampire game of baseball. In the middle of the game James, Laurent and Victoria showed up. I'm sure they recognised me. We left Forks after the encounter, James wanted me dead.

"We went to Phoenix, my false home. James was there. I knew he wanted me alone and he told me so. When Alice and Jasper were booking out of the hotel, I made my escape. I met James in a ballet studio. It was a bad fight, I almost died, thank god for the Cullens, once again they saved me.

"Aunt Renee showed up at the hospital chucking a fit. Edward told me one day he would have to leave me to protect me. I just never expected him to leave so soon."

I finished my tale, Mum and Kiara were silent, deep in contemplative thought. Finally Mum spoke, "Bella, you've been through so much in your young life. I wish you all the best. I cannot stay for much longer as the people I am staying with will become suspicious. But before I leave I must show you one thing, read my mind Bella." She asked and I accepted her offer.

_The rain was pelting down hard against the old house. My mother was staring outside. Just then, a quiet knock on the door filled the house. All five vampires sprinted down stairs, anxious to see who would come calling at this hour._

_Grandpa opened the door catiuosly. The Cullen family stood drenched in front of them. Everyone was shocked to see them,and yet happy at the same time. That was until they noticed the expressionless faces on all of the family. They thought life in Forks was doing them well._

"_Come in dear cousins" said Grandpa as he moved out of the doorway. _

_Grandma ushered everyone into the living room. Mum went off to get towels for the new visitors. Tanya and Irina were excited, they thought that they would finally be able to seduce the men of the Cullen family. _

_Mum walked back into the living room after everyone had taken their seats. The towels were distributed among the family. _

"_Carlisle, what brings you to Denali, at this time of night?" asked Grandpa._

"_It is a long story Elezar. But as we have intruded into your house at this time and you are our closet family so we will tell you what happened."_

_Carlisle looked around at his family to see if this was alright with them. No one spoke up so he continued._

"_We were enjoying life in Forks to the extent we could. One day the Chief of Police's daughter arrived at the local high school. The school was alight with news of a new student. She quickly made an impression on many of the students. When she walked into Edward's biology class Edward could not read her mind. A heater blew her scent in Edward's direction. Her scent was so delicious Edward froze up."_

"_Oh my poor dear Eddie, I feel so sorry for you right now" Tanya said in a sickly sweet tone. Edward shivered. He eyes were expressionless. _

"_Edward left town for a week, hoping to think of a strategy so he would not kill the girl. When he returned he was pleasant towards the child. But something about her made her so different to every female he has ever encountered. I do not know if it was her stubbornness or her wit but she had enchanted Edward. Then one icy morning I finally met the girl. There was an almost accident at the school and Edward saved the girls life. She was brought into the local hospital and I made sure she was fine. But she was determined to find out how Edward had saved her." Tanya _

"_Edward how could you save a human she doesn't even deserve you" she screeched. Edward gave her a threatening growl. _

"_Shut it Tanya" said Alice, Tanya hissed at her. _

_Carlisle continued on with his tale. "The girl finally found out our secret when Edward saved her in Port Angeles. They went out to dinner and the girl revealed that she knew what we are. But she didn't run away, she was calm the whole time; something that surprised Edward greatly. The next few weeks both Edward and the girl spent much time together, becoming acquainted and enjoying themselves. _

"_We invited Bel-the girl over to meet the rest of our family. She again was quite calm. We then showed her how we played baseball, we had some unexpected visitors." With that the whole Cullen family, beside Carlisle and Esme, growled. _

"_This started a chase and almost killed the girl. Things became normal after that, well as normal as was possible, but then there was the night that changed everything. It was her eighteenth birthday and Alice decided it would be good to throw a small party. The girl received a paper cut opening one of the present. Jasper being the newest person in our lifestyle couldn't resist."_

"_Thank god Jasper, did you kill her I was beginning to think this family had an unhealthy attachment to this human" laughed Irina. Tanya also joined in, the Cullen family just scowled. _

"_Tanya, Irina, please give Carlisle the chance to explain what happened" said Grandpa. _

"_Edward consulted the rest of our family and we came to the decision that to protect the girl we would leave Forks. Seeing as we have no other place to stay we ask if we could stay with you cousins until we get back on our feet, so to speak." Carlisle finished his speech with pleading eyes. _

"_Carlisle you and your family are more than welcome here; stay as long as you like" replied Grandma. _

"_Thank you Carmen, we do not know how to thank you" said Esme as relief flooded through her. _

"_All this drama over a human; Edward I thought you knew better" sneered Tanya. _

"_That's it" Rosalie yelled, "I've had enough. Neither of you know the person we're talking about. She was caring, understanding, calm and observant. She had a full heart and welcomed everyone into her life, wether they deserved it or not. Don't you dare laugh at what we are going through. This girl was the last piece to the puzzle of our family." Rosalie finished softly, she actually liked me. _

_Tanya and Irina were quiet. The whole room was actually quiet. All shocked at Rosalie's outburst. _

"_Rose wow, I never actually thought you liked her?" questioned Edward. _

"_Edward she is impossible to hate."_

_Mum, who had been silent through the whole conversation finally spoke up. "I hope you do not think I am prying but what was the girl's name?"_

"_Her name" whispered Edward "was Isabella Swan". _

_Grandpa, Grandma and Mum gasped. _

That was the end of the memory. I was silently crying. They still cared for me and Rosalie actually liked me. I turned to my mother and she was smiling back at me.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"You're welcome Bella" she whispered back. "I must be going now, I think I have been 'hunting' for too long of a time. I will bring updates whenever I can Bella. I will miss you both, goodbye."

With that she glided out of the room. I turned to Kiara who then said "Bella you don't have to share anything that you saw but just remember, I am always here for you. With that I gave her a hug. We pulled apart and I felt the need to hunt. Not because I needed to but just out of curiosity.

"Kiara, I'm going hunting, alone. I am sorry but I need time to think."

"Bella that's fine but could you please come back before midnight and we'll annoying Dimitri with chick flicks" she laughed. I heard a groan downstairs and assumed that was Dimitri, I laughed too. I nodded to Kiara assuring her I would be back by midnight, jumped out of my window and ran.


End file.
